


{独普}并立硝烟中

by TYIMB



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TYIMB/pseuds/TYIMB
Summary: 独普，无兄弟设定，强强，be警告军火贩和军官一起打仗的故事架空，大概是六十年代欧洲德国的感觉（未完待修改补充的第一部分）
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	{独普}并立硝烟中

刚下过雪的布鲁斯顿的街道，寒风刺骨，把基尔伯特冻了个激灵。但即使冷得发抖，他的大脑仍由于药力作用而无法正常思考。他只觉得自己像一个火球，被冰川所包围着，意识不断向混沌下沉。他在黑道行走这些年，与不少人觥筹交错推杯换盏，知道这些人骨子里的疯狂和腐烂，亦不会不知这让他燥热的药，是什么，如何解。  
身后是那群孙子的叫骂声，还有皮鞋摩擦地面的声音——他们追上来了。基尔伯特手无寸铁，心烦意乱。一瞬间他抬眸，很幸运地看见远处车前灯的远光。他来不及多想，冲出街道，直直地站在路中央。  
刺目的白光越来越亮，他听见车轮因摩擦地面发出的刺耳声响。一辆军用轿车在他面前半米处停下。当他看见车前插着的军旗时，顿时后悔了。一个身穿绿色军衣的男人从车后座下来，随即基尔伯特看先有什么黑洞洞的东西顶在他头上——枪口。  
他想：“没有比这更刺激的了。”  
他吞下一口口水开口：“麻烦捎我一程，我在被追杀，对方……有枪。”说完朝对方眨了眨那双紫红色的眼睛，在夜晚里尤其发亮。路德维希举着枪，看着这个大半夜拦他车的银发男子，耐心并不是很多。“我也有枪。”“但你有车啊。”基尔伯特毫不在意似地回答，还咧咧嘴，露出几颗大牙。对面的男人被他这笑容弄得一愣，而后开口：“名字？”“基尔伯特。”路德维希听了，不知怎的有种在乌云中窥见一点光亮的感觉，或许可以做个人情？基尔伯特感觉到面前的枪口放下了，他跟着男人进了后座。在驾驶座当司机的伊丽莎白从后视镜看了基尔伯特一眼：“中将？”“回基地。”汽车缓缓发动。  
车里比室外暖和，暖风把基尔伯特被冷风吹走的药劲又熏了回来，他一路上如坐针毡，胸口似有火在烧，浑身上下如百万只蚂蚁在爬，他恨不得一下子跳进黎明时的曼伦湖里。而路德维希一路上观察对方，脸上带着玩味的笑，他看出了基尔伯特的异常。坐在这个位置上，看过不少这样送来的女人甚至男人。看对方挡车的行为，可以排除这是某个军火帮专门为自己准备的礼物。这人情有点难做，但都让对方上车了，他不介意做好人做到底。  
车速变缓，慢慢驶过一道道铁门，进入军区，最后停在一座宅子前。  
路德维希先下车，而后探身进车内：“进来。”不是邀请，是命令。  
基尔伯特心里压根不想和军委这些人扯上一分钱关系，但男人的气场使他硬着头皮跟上。他已经快被折磨疯了，各种意义上的，只想早点聊完早点跳湖。  
但没那么容易的，基尔伯特其实知道，他这是入了虎口。  
路德维希把房门关上，把内部与外界隔离。基尔伯特旋即感到自己被压在房门上，那人的脸上还带着空气的冰冷气息，吐在他耳边的话却热得让他不住颤抖。  
“看你忍得那么辛苦，不如我帮你？”  
两片唇瓣压上基尔伯特的，粗暴但带着让他欲罢不能的凉意。牙关被灵巧的舌尖撬开，掠夺着最后一丝空气和理智。是男人所带的烟草味让他猛地惊醒。他从未忘记这些衣冠楚楚的军阀皮囊下阴暗腐败的所作所为，他们让自己失去了一切，故乡和母亲。让自己从懂事起，就活在仇恨和枪声里。  
几乎是用尽全身的力气和毅力把压在身上的男人推开，紫瞳里残存的清明昭示着基尔伯特燃烧的怒意：“滚！”  
路德维希被推开半步，看他的眼神却如狼看猎物般清亮，让人本能地觉得危险。是强者、自尊者之间的共鸣吧，让路德充满了征服他的一切兴趣，让他在自己身下哭或是喊，那将美极了。  
下一秒基尔伯特便觉得自己被拦腰抱起，他挣扎着，咆哮着，如一只受伤的困兽。他听见男人沙哑的嗓音：“没用的，你现在需要我。”就在他愣神的刹那，他的背已经触到了属于床垫的柔软。于是他更剧烈地挣扎，用拳头去够对方。最终，路德似是被他扑腾得烦了，从床头柜中拿出一副手铐，把基尔伯特一手托起，一下把他的手铐在床头。旋即他终于能腾出手来，把对方和自己的衣服脱下。  
“咔哒。”是金属皮带扣打开的声响。基尔伯特顿时一愣——他的欲望被一只冰凉的手握住。他得到仿佛救赎般的解脱，不由得停下挣扎，脑海中在不断叫嚣着，想要更多——更多的抚摸，更多的接触。他感觉对方的手在上下动作，指尖在龟头顶端的小孔绕圈研磨，既而向柱身移动，直至底端两颗已肿胀不已的囊袋。酥软、兴奋、快感从每一寸被抚摸的肌肤传来，灼烧着他的理智与羞耻。快感如海浪般向他一层层扑来，快将他淹没时潮水又匆匆褪去，一次又一次，越来越快，越密集。  
那一瞬路德的手擦过他粉嫩的龟头，长年握枪的茧所带来的刺激一下把他拉进深不见底的欲海。太快了——他这么想着，那乳白色的温热喷出，在路德手里溅成一滩。路德强忍着洁癖，向更深更未被开拓过的密地探索。当基尔伯特仍在高潮的余韵中未缓解过来，他的后穴便被一只沾着他精液的手强行打开。他一下子清醒，不停挣动，铁质手铐发出铮铮声响。但这都是路德的助兴剂。  
手指从一根，变为两根，三根，通道被一点点拓宽，痛楚被无限放大，基尔伯特用尽力气从牙缝里挤出一句：“你！你会后悔的！”他一直咬着牙不漏出一丝痛呼或呻吟。路德听了，轻笑一声，一面把自己的伞头顶在穴口，一面俯在他耳边：“这由不得你。”他就着精液把伞头用力停入，基尔伯特终究是泄了口，发出一声痛吟——太、太大了。路德脸上也有汗珠出现，他一寸一寸地把自己灼热滚烫的欲望，钉进对方同样炽热但柔软的身体里。  
这是一场暧昧无比的博弈

**Author's Note:**

> 如果觉得地名什么的很熟悉，不要怀疑，我把德国地名拆开来重新排列了一下，请不要打我


End file.
